


我們有段歷史

by yumeowo



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeowo/pseuds/yumeowo
Summary: ※Scott Lang x Clint Barton※AA動畫背景設定，S2E19衍伸





	我們有段歷史

       全復仇者都看出了Hawkeye對新加入的成員──Ant-Man表現出了強烈的不滿。

       Hawkeye對新成員挑三揀四不是什麼新聞了，就連Arsenal這麼一個完美的機器人他也能投反對票，但他也不是不通情理，只要新隊員有良好表現他隨時能把這些成見一筆勾消。而Ant-Man對團隊的貢獻是有目共睹的，解決非凡龍可不是什麼易事，這就代表他不是犯了老毛病，他是對Scott Lang這個人本身有意見。

 

       「我們有段歷史。」

 

       被Steve問起原因時，Clint是這麼回答的。總是話嘮的他沒趁機大吐苦水，反常地選擇了一語帶過，就連跟Clint最親近的Natasha也沒辦法從他口中套出什麼線索來，當事人不願意說的，眾人當然也無從得知。

       於是責任就落到了另一名當事人，Scott的身上。

 

       「Scott，這件事你必須自己解決。」在復仇者每天早上固定的會議上，Steve看向坐在正對面仍舊一臉睡意的Scott，語重心長地說。

       Scott只是打了個呵欠，瞄向會議桌旁唯一的空位，想當然耳那位置的主人便是Clint，大概是Steve急於解決他與Clint間的問題刻意支開了對方，否則平常缺席會議的人基本上只會是他，或是總睡過頭的Hulk。

       「我們不知道你跟Clint發生過什麼，當然也不會計較，但隊員間的嫌隙會影響到整個團隊的運作，要是影響到了任務表現，我可不能坐視不管。」Steve的眼神忽然犀利了起來，嚇得Scott抖了一下，畢竟Steve比誰都還要重視團隊精神，成員間的小打小鬧他能容忍，但他不可能放任現在這種狀況繼續惡化。

       最後，Steve下了簡潔俐落的結論：「我需要你去跟Clint談一談。」

       面對Steve這樣直截了當的命令，Scott只能直點頭表示同意。為了逃離他那不容拒絕的視線，Scott環視了四周，如他所想的一樣，除了Steve以外，其他人對於冗長的說教可說是興趣缺缺，Hulk更是十分不給面子的直接打起了盹來。

 

       「說起來，你跟Hawkeye到底發生了什麼？」坐在一旁的Sam至少還跟得上話題，雖然顯而易見的，Sam好奇的語氣中八卦的成份遠比關心來得多。

 

       Scott支著下巴想了一下，遲遲沒有回答。

       不是基於什麼難以啟齒的原因，說老實話，連他自己都不太清楚Clint如此敵視他的理由，他的確在加入復仇者前跟Clint打過幾次照面，不過他並沒有惹火或是得罪對方的印象，Clint卻是在他們剛重逢時就展現出赤裸的敵意。

       「Hawkeye這傢伙就是個直腸子，情緒來得快去得也快，就算吃掉他整個倉庫的醃黃瓜也沒見過他這麼在意，除非……」Sam揚起一邊的眉，停在最為關鍵的地方沒再繼續說下去，可見這問題的難度比任何裝置的密碼還要難破解。

       「除非你背叛過他。」從頭到尾專注在平板上的Tony突然插進了話題，「你不會是愛情騙子吧？我們都知道，Hawkeye這傢伙純情得很。」像是怕這點波瀾引不起其他人的注意一般，他還投了個震撼彈，原本分心於各自事情的眾人開始吱吱喳喳講個沒完，話題瞬間變得一發不可收拾。

       「嘿！你們把我想成什麼了？」許多不堪入耳的猜測讓Scott忍不住哀號。

       「前男友。」Sam豎起食指。

       「負心漢。」Natasha瞪他。

       「以中庭的流行語來說……渣男？」Thor斟酌了一下用詞。

       「該砸。」不知道什麼時候醒來的Hulk掄起了拳頭。

       他求救似的望向唯一沒有跟著起鬨的Steve，但他最敬愛的隊長只是表情複雜地看他。

 

       比起待在原地解釋，Scott選擇了縮小，騎著飛蟻頭也不回地逃出了會議室。

 

※

 

       鎖上了房門後，Scott整個人以大字形癱在床上，在他那過於人性化的人工智能開口損他前就先下了噤聲令。他盯著米白色的天花板，思緒卻還沒從剛才慌亂的飛行緩過來。

 

       首先他得承認，他們的確有段歷史。

 

       當然事實不是如復仇者們想的那樣，他與Clint沒有過什麼轟轟烈烈的過去，他們不是青梅竹馬，也不是什麼曾經的戀人，他們最多就是有過一次任務上的合作關係，但那也不過是一個晚上的光景，Scott自認沒有冒犯到對方，至少在他的記憶裡沒有。

       真要說起來，他甚至覺得他們倆那個晚上合作得挺愉快，事件解決得極有效率，他們沒有利益衝突，最後在酒館發生的那些也只不過是各取所需。

 

       幾個清晰的畫面閃過他的腦海，他忽然感覺喉嚨發癢難耐，於是站起身，給自己倒了杯水，仰著頭一飲而盡。

 

       各取所需。

       他開始懷疑這四個字是否下得不夠精準。

       有沒有可能，Clint其實還想要些什麼？

 

※

 

       那是他剛成為Ant-Man不久後的一個夜晚。

 

       作為一個新科超級英雄，獨立行動的Ant-Man在當地闖出了一些名號，其實他對於聲張正義這檔事沒有太大的熱忱，起先也只是因為所居住的城市受到了威脅才挺身而出，說到底比起家裡多了幾個市長頒給他的獎章，他更希望戶頭裡的錢能多幾個零，畢竟身為一個發明家的他還是嚮往著城市裡設備先進的實驗室，而不是飄散著青草與泥土味的蟻丘。

       復仇者聯盟尚未成立，Scott也沒有收到其他英雄的組隊邀請，倒是神盾局對他起了興趣，先一步聯繫了他，過幾天的新聞依舊出現了Ant-Man的身影，神盾局卻遲遲沒有收到這位超級英雄的回覆。

       這是理所當然的，Scott一點也不想成為神盾局底下的特工，儘管神盾局給予的福利好得不像話，幾乎能讓他一輩子不愁吃穿，但一想到那些苦不堪言的訓練，以及成為特工後的種種限制，Scott馬上就放棄了這個念頭。原因無他，他只是不喜歡努力，還有特別在乎人身自由。

       神盾局並沒有因此放棄，皮姆粒子在諜報任務的實用性值得他們對他釋出最大的善意，Scott仍舊沒有答應，再說這些研究的先驅Hank Pym最初就是為了不讓神盾局得手他的畢生心血才憤而離開，將之繼承下來的Scott又怎麼能全數奉還？

 

       正煩著怎麼擺脫神盾局惱人的郵件與電話時，城市裡出現了新的惡棍，像是怕自己被世界遺忘一般到處在市區裡搗亂，鬧得整個城市每晚都不得安寧，不僅如此，這惡棍向全市的超級英雄都下了戰帖，當然這其中也包括了他──Ant-Man。

       Scott派出的螞蟻們在情報蒐集上佔有極大的優勢，在觀察了一段時間後，Scott已經掌握了對方的行動方式，循著這些軌跡便能約略推斷出惡棍下一次的目標地點。

       不出所料，惡棍幾天後又在市區的一角現身，如往常般出現在車水馬龍的交通樞紐，站在馬路中央舉著武器對著眾人叫囂。Scott騎著飛蟻，很快就趕到現場，但他沒有馬上現身制止，而是先挑了個至高點觀察情況，在對方的能力尚未明朗前他可沒有做急先鋒的意願。

       在他準備降落時，他才發現高台上已經有個黑色的人影，隨著對面大樓玻璃帷幕投射的光影閃動。

       他讓飛蟻停在高台的欄杆上，維持著縮小的模樣爬下飛蟻，並不打算驚動對方。

       那是個高大的男人，一頭上翹的金髮，黑色的緊身衣包覆著他健壯精實的肌肉線條，雖然他挺想再多欣賞下男人訓練得極好的身材，但男人背後背著的東西馬上拉住了他的視線。

         

       弓和箭筒？

       都什麼年代了還有人使弓？他忍不住在心裡吐槽。自從Tony Stark成為Iron man之後，除了那些本來就具有特異能力的超級英雄外，絕大部分都還是往發展熱兵器看齊的，距離他上一次看過弓箭手已經是好幾年前的事情了。

       他還看得入神時，弓箭手正好轉過身往他的方向看去，對方的視線被臉上的墨鏡所遮掩，而以他目前的體型基本上是難以被發現的，他也就不以為意，直到弓箭手倏地取下弓，從背後抽起箭搭到弦上，從他的視角只看得見箭頭的正面，這就代表──他被發現了！

       這傢伙的眼力也太好了吧！Scott一邊怪叫著一邊想，在弓箭手還沒放掉弦前急忙按下制服皮帶扣上的按鈕讓自己變回原本的大小，弓箭手很明顯的被嚇到了，退後幾步又重新舉起弓對準他，他只好舉起雙手做出投降狀，試圖降低對方的敵意。

       「噢等等！你也是被他點名到的同伴嗎？」他擠出一個友善的微笑，緊張卻使得他的笑容有些扭曲。

       「你哪位？」弓箭手沒因此放鬆戒備，冷冷地問道。

       「呃、我是Ant-Man，不知道你有沒有聽……」

       「你就是Ant-Man？還真是人如其名。」弓箭手打斷他，語氣不屑且譏諷，「看起來弱不禁風的，真不敢相信神盾局的眼光。」

       「神盾局？這麼說你是神盾局派來的？」Scott忍下了再把自己放更大些的衝動，保持冷靜地問。

       「嗯哼。」他推了推墨鏡，一副自信又跋扈的模樣，Scott這才發現這傢伙連墨鏡鏡片都是招搖的紫色，「神盾局特工，代號Hawkeye。」

       「噢，好吧，Hawkeye。」Scott聳聳肩，「那你來這裡做什麼？我可不記得神盾局有閒暇時間管這些無名小卒。」

       「的確是沒有，但這傢伙是從神盾局裡逃出來的，離開前還順手摸了個紀念品。」Hawkeye指向高台底下，「那可是還沒曝光過的新科技，連測試都沒測試過，當然得由神盾局來回收……噢，我好像說得太多了。」說到這，Hawkeye還用手遮住了嘴。

       「所以你的意思是這件事交給你就行了？」

       「神盾局猜到了你會現身，原本是要我來跟你合作的。不過我話先說在前頭，我不需要你的幫助，別扯我後腿，呃……Ant-Man？無所謂，你就在一旁看著吧。」

 

       面對Hawkeye強勢的態度，Scott也只能雙手一攤表示接受，他本來就不愛出鋒頭，現在又多了神盾局來攪和，能不淌渾水就不淌，再說他也挺想見識這神盾局特工的能耐。

       Hawkeye揚揚手，示意讓Scott往一邊退，他搭上一支箭頭明顯不同的箭，把弓拉得飽滿，瞇起眼，接著輕輕放開指間的弓弦。

       高台大概有四五層樓的高度，Scott只聽見「咻」的一聲，緊接著傳來的便是粗啞的哀號，他往下一看，惡棍的下半身被黏膠困住，在動彈不得的情況下只能胡亂操作著手中的武器向四處掃射，Hawkeye笑得更得意了，從箭筒又抽起一支新的箭，瞄準著已成甕中之鱉的惡棍。

 

       突然間他們腳下的高台劇烈晃動，鐵皮製的平台支架被流彈射中而應聲斷裂，兩人都重心不穩地往傾倒的方向滑去。

       「噢拜託！」Hawkeye誇張地大叫。「我可不想又摔下樓一次！」

       真是聒噪的傢伙。Scott直覺地想，但他並不討厭這點，至少這推翻了他對特工總是沉默寡言又無趣至極的印象。他穩住身子，拿出裝滿皮姆粒子的光束槍往飛蟻照去，瞬間飛蟻就膨脹成了比人還要大的巨型螞蟻，拍著翅膀等待Scott乘上牠。

       他爬上飛蟻的背，向半個身子都往欄杆外歪去的Hawkeye伸出手。「Hawkeye！抓住我！」在他也把Hawkeye拉上蟻背後，他們剛才立足的高台便粉碎崩塌，情況可說是千鈞一髮。

       「這樣還不需要我的幫助嗎？」Scott打趣地說。

       「我……我還有勾爪箭。」Hawkeye不甘示弱地回應，聽起來卻有些心虛。

        Scott笑了開來，讓飛蟻往下俯衝，在惡棍的上方幾公尺處緩下來，「你現在還多了隻飛蟻。」他轉過頭說，接著把自己縮小跳下飛蟻，一下子沒了蹤影。

       「別讓牠撞到房子喔！」

       「等等、Ant-Man……」雖然已經看不見人，Hawkeye仍然聽見了Scott最後留下的那句話，他試著碰了碰飛蟻的頭，飛蟻便順著他的觸碰往他要的方向飛去。

       還滿簡單的嘛？Hawkeye這麼想著的同時，飛蟻突然脫離控制，在狹窄的街道間亂竄，害得他一下子失去平衡，整個人從飛蟻上跌了下來。

       「呃啊啊啊──嘿！嘿！快停下來！」只剩一隻手死命抓住飛蟻的Hawkeye搖搖欲墜，他不顧形象地對著飛蟻又吼又叫的，費了好大的力氣才終於讓飛蟻不再胡亂衝撞，趁著飛蟻穩定下來時爬回牠身上，好不容易才止住了因暈眩而反胃的感覺。

 

       由於剛才的混亂使他失去了對現下情況的掌握，他把下滑的眼鏡推回原本的位置，往下掃視一圈，立刻就發現惡棍早已掙脫了黏膠，卻不停對著空無一人的地方開火，跟剛才漫無目標的掃射不同，這次惡棍像是在追著什麼他看不見的目標。

       噢，那肯定是Ant-Man。接著眼下的畫面便驗證了Hawkeye的猜測，Ant-Man反覆縮放著身體，捉摸不定的行動搞得對方暈頭轉向，雖然畫面看起來有些滑稽，但Ant-Man在吸引注意力上無疑是最佳的人選，敵人自然也就不會注意到頭頂上還有個弓箭手正對自己虎視眈眈。

       他抓準時機放了三箭，前兩箭把敵人釘在原地，最後一發網箭徹底地結束了敵人的垂死掙扎。

       Hawkeye操縱飛蟻緩緩降落到地面，收回反叛者手中的神盾局武器，交給了隱匿在附近的其他神盾局探員，Scott也恢復成正常的大小，邀功似的對著他哼笑兩聲。

       「不錯嘛，Ant-Man。」Hawkeye勾了勾嘴角，他不得不承認這個新人的確挺有一套，也難怪神盾局會想積極招募Ant-Man入隊。

       「你也是，Hawkeye，剛剛那幾箭真是漂亮。」Scott倒是一點也不害臊，神色自若地轉著他那把光束槍。

 

       任務告一段落，身為神盾局特工的Hawkeye在現場逗留只會徒增暴露身分的風險，於是他回收現場遺落的箭與神盾局所需的證物後便打算揚長而去，但走沒幾步，他又轉過身，喊住Scott：「嘿，Ant-Man。」

       Scott只是不明所以地抬起頭看他，他想了想，然後有些遲疑地開口：「等等要不要……喝一杯？」

 

※

 

       Scott發誓是Hawkeye先把他拐上床去的。

       他沒想到那杯酒這麼烈、也沒想到Hawkeye的酒量比已經低於平均值的自己還要差、更沒想到Hawkeye就在酒館的樓上訂了間房……他沒想到的事情可多了，包括現在這個局面。

       Hawkeye，這位神盾局的優異特工，正在給他這個認識不到半天的男人口交。

 

       一切發生得太過突然，Scott還有些暈呼呼的，但這並不妨礙他回憶半小時前發生過的事。起先是Hawkeye邀他進了酒吧，卻在吧檯前點了杯熱牛奶，他嘲諷地說哪有人來酒吧點牛奶，接著在滿嘴奶鬍子的他面前炫耀似的向酒保要了杯調酒。

       雖然提議的人是Hawkeye，但Scott一眼就看穿了他其實對酒一竅不通，於是他保守地點了藍色夏威夷，濃度不高，他還能應付得來。

       「嘿，這兒可是酒吧，不是什麼咖啡店。」他端起酒杯淺嚐了一口，果汁的甜味與蘭姆酒的濃郁同時在他的口中化開。

       「我只說喝一杯，又沒說喝什麼。」Hawkeye擦去了沾在嘴邊的奶泡，在隨身腰包中翻找了一會兒，接著從裡頭掏出了兩枚套著塑膠包裝的餅乾，撕開包裝後津津有味地吃了起來。

       Scott原以為那裡頭裝的是備用箭頭還是什麼防身武器之類的，他還真沒想到這個特工比他所想像的還要……孩子氣？至少他從電影中獲得對特工的印象大多是由制服、槍與酒組成的，Hawkeye卻一點也沾不上邊。

       他看著嘴裡啣著半個餅乾的Hawkeye，腦中突然閃過一個惡作劇的念頭。

       「我還真的沒看過特工不喝酒的。」Scott晃著酒杯，挑釁的意味濃厚。

       「怎麼？不敢喝？沒想到神盾局的特工這麼讓人掃興。」見Hawkeye還是悶聲喝著熱牛奶，他變本加厲接著說道。

       「在酒吧喝牛奶配餅乾？認真？你是Hawkeye還是Chickeye啊？」

       在他還沒想到更加惡劣的說詞前，Hawkeye就中了他的計。

       「喂！酒保！我要一杯跟他一樣的！」他指著Scott不客氣地向酒保吼道，酒保沒應聲，逕自調起了酒，同樣不客氣地擺到了他面前，但從頭到尾沒瞧Hawkeye一眼的酒保卻對著Scott露出了意味深長的笑容，Scott並不明白那是什麼意思，但趁他還愣在原地時，Hawkeye拿過酒杯，一口氣把半杯調酒全倒進嘴裡。

       然後呢？然後就是現在這樣了。

         

       醉得過頭的Hawkeye把他推向床鋪，酒館的床似乎不怎麼牢靠，在他撞上床墊時發出了不堪重負的吱呀聲，Hawkeye隨即整個人壓了上來，傾身就是一個酒氣濃烈的吻。

       這傢伙只要醉了對誰都這麼熱情嗎？Scott不慌不忙地應付著對方探進來的柔軟唇舌，一邊想著。他從Hawkeye的嘴裡嚐到的味道是蘭姆酒所沒有的燒灼與火辣，他這才想到酒保那時的笑容，彷彿在告訴他：嘿、兄弟，我就幫到這裡，剩下的靠你了。天知道那杯酒裡被加了什麼，就算知道是什麼也無濟於事。

       Scott的制服早就在剛才跌跌撞撞地進房時被解下扔在地上，Hawkeye的黑色緊身衣也在剛才一陣熱烈而綿長的親吻中被捲到胸口處，他半跪在Scott的跨間，沒有多加猶豫便張口含住了對方半勃的性器。

       「噢……Hawkeye、等等……」沒有預期到對方比預期中還要來的積極，Scott忍不住發出了舒服的嘆息，但又想到自己在制服裡悶了一晚，夾雜著汗臭與酒館中的菸酒味，突然又有些不好意思，於是他急忙叫住正打算往上頭舔的Hawkeye。

       「Clint。」Hawkeye卻不悅地打斷他，「Clint Barton，你呢？我可不想喊你那令人掃興的稱號。」

       他的稱號的確是不怎麼助興。Scott無可反駁，只能無奈地回應：「……Scott Lang。」

       Hawkeye……這時該改口叫做Clint了，Clint伸出舌，先讓唾液打濕整個肉柱，留下幾道淫靡的水痕，接著再重新含住Scott逐漸興奮起來的性器。他的技術驚人的好，Scott在心裡想，甚至開始懷疑神盾局有特別訓練過這塊，尤其是Clint在收緊口腔的同時力度適中的吸了幾下。

       來回幾次Scott就已經完全進入了狀態，硬挺的性器開始泌出透明的腺液，Clint停下了動作，挺直上半身，同樣硬挺的性器把黑色長褲撐出了一個明顯的形狀，這是個關鍵的時刻，他們彼此都心知肚明──該是決定誰上誰下的時候了。

       但Scott並不擔心這點，不如說他從最開始就有十足的把握。

       嘴角還掛著一絲銀線的Clint摘下了紫色墨鏡，舔了舔嘴唇，湊近Scott的耳邊，接著他就從Clint口中聽見了他想聽見的那句話。

 

       「操我。」他說。

         

       Scott幾乎是馬上就把Clint翻過身來箝制在床上，連他都被自己異常大的力氣嚇了一跳，最後歸咎在性衝動本就如此奇妙。他粗暴地扯掉Clint的長褲，沒有潤滑、沒有安全措施、也沒有溫婉綿長的情話，只用手指稍微撐開穴口，下一秒就挺了進去，急躁又難耐的慾望瞬間得到紓解。他輕輕咬上Clint白皙的後頸，在上頭落下一連串綿密細緻的吻，想藉此轉移對方對疼痛的注意力，但身下人仍舊因為擴張不完全而發出了吃痛的嘶聲。

       「你……你沒有用那什麼……什麼粒子吧？」Clint說得很吃力，「怎麼進來的感覺比我想像中的還……」

       「當然沒有。」Scott把這當作是稱讚，臉上浮起了得意的微笑，「我想放大縮小還是得靠那套制服，沒了制服我就跟你一樣是個普通人……噢，我不該說這些的。」

       「你還真老實。」Clint轉過頭笑著看他，酒精讓他的雙頰染上一層酡紅，半瞇的雙眼顯得混亂而迷茫，讓Scott分不清他把話題帶到皮姆粒子上頭到底是不是有意為之。

       「就算沒穿制服，在操你這點還是挺有餘裕。」

       「少囂張了、你這──」

       或許是怕再繼續說下去會把所有不該曝光的情報全盤托出，Scott毫無徵兆加快了抽送的速度打斷了Clint還沒說出口的話，出得了口的只剩下一連串的「Scott」，夾雜著一些他聽不清的髒話。

       Scott也無暇去理會這些，光是Clint的身體就足夠他受的了，他暗暗讚嘆著特工不遜於結實肌肉的緊緻腸道，性器在濕熱狹窄的內壁橫行無阻，明明他們認識還不到半天，身體的契合度卻高得嚇人。

       他突然覺得一切都像場不切實際的夢，像他這樣自信心過剩的人不該就這麼輕易降伏於他，順著他的渴望晃動自己的腰，甚至毫不遮掩那些淫猥的喘息與呻吟，而到底是Clint天性如此抑或是酒精使然，他卻不怎麼想知道正確答案。

       有那麼一瞬間，Scott覺得自己永遠也忘不了這一夜，他再也無法從除了Clint以外的人身上獲得滿足，這個想法是危險的，他們不過是對方一夜的過客，可Scott卻無法停止這麼想。

 

       Clint總有一天會成為他的唯一。

 

       高潮過後的空白截斷了剛才那些雜亂無章的思緒，他緩緩從Clint的身體中退了出來，過於激烈的性愛使他一下子渾身脫力，翻過身仰躺在床鋪的另一邊。

       Clint趴在他身上喘息著，抬起頭時正好跟他對上了視線，他這才清楚看見藏在紫色墨鏡後的那雙眼睛，瞳色像極他最開始點的那杯藍色夏威夷，Scott幾乎要淹沒在碧藍色的眼眸中承載的洶湧情潮，濃濃的倦意如海浪般瞬間席捲上來。

       「嘿，超級英雄。」Clint喊他，「你不會是不行了吧？」

       「我只是需要休息一下……」他嘴上反駁，聲音卻明顯帶著疲憊，Scott此時終於意識到過於依賴科技的下場就是體力的缺乏。

       但是在Clint又坐起身，刻意用臀部磨蹭他疲軟的性器時，他不爭氣地又硬了起來。

       他們又一路做了幾次，Scott累得都忘了自己是在哪個環節意識就斷了線，直到隔天下午他才被熱辣的陽光曬醒，而Clint早就不見蹤影，連一點訊息也沒留下。

       他才驚覺自己真是天真過分，伸手往地板一撈，還好馬上就撈到了他的Ant-Man裝束，還慶幸著Clint沒像他想的那樣心機，就發現制服上裝著備用皮姆粒子的小瓶缺了一罐。

 

       該死的，這傢伙才不像什麼Blue Hawaii，分明是那杯出了名的Adios Mother Fucker。

 

       Scott一邊收拾著房間凌亂的殘局，一邊在心裡暗罵，盤算著過幾天要到神盾局走一趟，當然是不被發現的那種。

       只是他們從那之後就再也沒見過──直到Scott加入復仇者聯盟。 

 

※

         

       Scott花了點時間才找到訓練室，與總是把自己關在實驗室搞研究的他不一樣，Clint一整天有大半的時間都會與訓練機器人共度。他走進寬敞的房間，果不其然在房間的另一頭看見了意料中的身影。

       「嗨，Hawkeye。」他舉起手笑著對Clint打招呼，弓箭手轉過身，朝著他的方向拉起弓，Scott還來不及閃躲，箭頭破風的聲音就在耳邊響起，他背後距離最近的機器人應聲倒地。

       「我很忙，別來打擾我。」Clint把弓拉得飽滿，又是一箭射在他身旁的機器人上，分裂而出的箭矢擊中了所有附近的目標，除了Scott以外。

       還真是警告意味濃厚的招呼方式。Scott忍不住捏了把冷汗，但他沒因此忘記自己來的目的。

       「嘿，聽著，Cap要我來跟你好好談談……我想你應該也知道我指的是什麼──我們的確有段歷史，是吧？」他在Clint下一次舉起弓前出聲阻止，為了他的安全著想，Scott放棄迂迴周旋，馬上切中了主題。

       「喔？」Clint挑起眉看他，「你終於想起來了是吧？」

       「我是有那麼點端倪。」Scott故作平靜地回答，「但你就不能讓過去成為過去嗎？呃，我知道我那天不該那樣捉弄……」

       「捉弄？噢，看來我們對捉弄的定義還真是大大的不同。」

       Clint明顯的不領情，Scott只好擠出了勉強的微笑改口說道：「好吧、好吧，我承認我有點過頭了，可是後來的事情……我是說在那之後發生的事情只能算是各取所需吧？我可沒跟你計較你偷走我的……」

       「等等，你是不是誤會了什麼？偷走東西的是你！」Clint厲聲打斷他，握在弓上的手臂青筋乍現。

       「我偷了什麼？」Scott滿臉疑惑，在腦中快速檢視一遍所有的記憶片段，卻一無所獲。

       一個荒誕不經的想法不合時宜地冒了出來，Scott乾笑兩聲，不確定地開口：「呃、不，那該不會是你的第一次吧？嘿，我真的不知道你對貞操這麼重視……」

       一頭霧水的人換成了Clint，「Scott Lang，你究竟在說什麼？」

       「我們不是在說那個晚上嗎？」

       「哪個？」

       「在酒館發生關係的那個晚上。」

       「噢、拜託！Ant-Man！我說的可不是那個！馬戲團！我說的是犯罪馬戲團！」終於發現對話中的矛盾源自於兩人口中的『歷史』根本不是同一件事，Clint忍不住對著Scott咆哮。

       「喔，馬戲團，的確有這回事。」Scott並沒有隨之起舞，語氣仍舊十分平和，「我可不記得我跟你在馬戲團碰過面。」

       「或許你記得你扔在我臉上的那只爆炸箭？」

       「這我有印象……但……但我記得我射的傢伙是個叫做Trickshot的小丑？」

       「我就是Trickshot！你不只背叛了我們，甚至還偷了錢就跑！」Clint壓抑著憤怒的情緒，咬牙切齒地說道：「順帶一提──」他頓了一下，儘管訓練室只有他們倆，他還是刻意壓低了聲音：「那個晚上我是刻意跟你上床的，藉由做愛達成目的只是特工慣用的一個手法，而且那個時候的我還不知道你就是馬戲團的Scott。要是我知道的話，我就會先揍你一頓，再用弓箭把你釘在酒館的牆上。」

       「那你怎麼不連我的制服一起偷走？」被Clint連珠炮般的指責給惹惱，Scott的語氣也跟著尖銳了起來，「你當初要是偷走的話，我現在也沒辦法加入復仇者，自然也不會逼得你反感，另外我根本就不知道你就是Trickshot。」

       「我說過我那時候還沒認出你！再說那次合作……老實說還不差……」Clint咳了一聲，語到盡處原本強硬的態度也跟著軟化下來，他終究是個直腸子的人。

       「你是說任務的部分？還是床上的部分？」Scott抓住了這點，眼神對上Clint飄忽的視線，刻意在他想調的字眼上加重了力道。

       Clint的臉上一陣紅一陣白，氣憤地對著Scott大叫：「這才不是重點！」

       他還想反駁，卻找不到適合的字眼，乾脆臭著一張臉不說話，而當事人之一的Scott此時則顯得置身事外，Clint太過容易操弄的性格讓他憋不住笑意，又不想因此更加激怒對方而裝作漫不在乎，兩者衝突之下讓他的表情看起來怪得可以。

       但這場溝通想必是難以持續下去，Scott懊惱地想。空氣瀰漫了一股尷尬的氛圍，他倆卻只能面面相覷，正當Scott煩惱著該怎麼把話題拉回正軌時，從Clint的耳邊那傳來了細小的窸窣聲──那是Clint的通訊耳麥。

       Clint按住耳邊的通訊器，悉心聽了一陣，接著板起臉孔沒好氣地說：「Cap要我過去一趟，沒空跟你瞎扯。」

       Scott還來不及回話，Clint就急匆匆地轉身離去，連散落一地的弓箭都沒能收拾，或許是因為事態緊急，也有可能只是想逃離這個令他難堪的處境，Scott堅信是後者。

 

       不管如何，談話被迫中斷是不爭的事實，Scott也只能摸摸鼻子回到實驗室，等待下一次適合的機會。

       他走向訓練室的大門，正當金屬門感應到他的接近而滑開時，他忽然感覺背脊莫名發癢，像是有什麼東西在上頭爬行……不，不會是螞蟻，他很清楚每隻螞蟻的去向，而且比起單純的搔癢，他更感覺到一股強烈的寒意同時從脊椎底部逐漸攀升。

         

       這謎樣的壓迫感除了隊上的另一個特工還能是誰呢？

       「Black Widow！」他轉過身，對著空無一人──看起來是空無一人──的訓練室大喊。

       「嗨，Scott。」同樣身穿黑色緊身衣的長髮女性從停止運作的訓練機器人身後走了出來，絲毫沒有任何被發現的緊張感，反倒是一派輕鬆地向他打招呼，「這段歷史比我想像中的還要精采，我還真沒猜到你跟Clint發生過關係。」

       「你什麼時候……？」

       「從你進門的時候就在了。」Natasha拍拍他的肩，安慰他說：「別在意，我們都有不堪回首的過去。」

       嘿，我可沒說我需要安慰，而且我還沒追究偷聽這點呢。Scott撇了撇嘴在心裡想，當然也僅止於想，他並不想成為第一個知道惹火Natasha下場的人。

       再者，他其實不怎麼介意讓Natasha得知整件事情的來龍去脈，剛才與Clint的對話也令他產生了一些疑問，同樣身為神盾局特工的Natasha正好是個最佳的詢問對象。

       「對了，Natasha……Clint說的是真的嗎？關於……呃、做愛只是慣用手法那點。」他一邊斟酌著字句，遲疑地開口問道。

       「那是真的。」Natasha想也不想就回答，「你很失望嗎？」

       「沒有。」Scott馬上應聲，速度快得欲蓋彌彰。

       「但我可以告訴你，Clint幾乎不走這步的，比起在床上套話，他有更多更有效率達成目標的手法，把你釘在牆上就是一種。」

       Natasha抬起狡黠的棕色眼眸看著他，嘴角揚起玩味的淺笑。

       「總之，我還挺看好你的，Scott Lang。」

       「為什麼？」

       「跟Clint有過一段歷史的人都沒有好下場。而你呢……或許能把你們倆的歷史延續下去也說不定。」她的語氣耐人尋味，Scott還沒能繼續追問，Natasha又擅自切換了話題，「噢對了，你得爭氣點，Sam可是把他的身家都押在你身上了。」

       「啊？什麼身家？」

       「他們剛才開了一個賭盤，賭你一個月後會不會跟Clint湊在一塊，Sam跟Thor可是都對你寄予厚望呢。」

       「慢著，他們怎麼會知道我跟Clint發生了什麼……」

       看見對方身上正閃爍著的通訊裝置，Scott立刻會意過來，他最開始就猜錯了，這才不是Natasha為了保護Clint而做出的行動，而是整個復仇者為了在茶餘飯後增添新的話題而策畫的計謀。

       Scott兩手一攤，無奈地嘆了口氣：「好吧，我早該猜到的。」

 

       此時，他的通訊耳麥沙沙作響，幾秒後音訊逐漸清晰，他從開頭清喉嚨的聲音就分辨出了聲音的主人是誰。

       『Ant-Man，我有任務要交代給你跟Hawkeye，請馬上到會議室來。』

       『收到，Cap。』

       他簡短回應後切掉了通話，向Natasha投以一個心照不宣的微笑，自信地說： 「幫我告訴他們，一個月後拿贏到的錢請我吃飯。」

 

       End.

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是想寫一夜情就變成這樣了，怎麼這樣(事到如今)  
> 任何動畫沒演到的設定都是我掰的
> 
> Adios Mother Fucker是種濃度極高的調酒，濃度是Blue Hawaii的兩三倍，Adios就是西班牙文的「再見」之意


End file.
